


Пылающее сердце

by Evilfairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Соулмейты обмениваются сердцами.





	Пылающее сердце

Соулмейты обмениваются сердцами.  
  
Ну не настоящими, понятное дело, а хрупкими и прекрасными — из красного чистого хрусталя, подобного капле слез, сверкающими даже в темноте. Разбить эти хрупкие хрустальные сердца нельзя - не раздавить случайно, не разбить об пол, швырнув со всей силы в ярости или для любопытства, от удара молотком тоже не ничего не будет – ни трещинки, ни царапинки на нем не останется. Спрячь его на груди, и ни одна пуля твоего настоящего сердца не коснется, ни один нож не сможет до него достать.  
  
Все это так — физическая сила не может совершить подобного, да и куда бы ей, по природе естественной – нарушить естественный порядок вещей. Но это легко сделает твой соулмейт - ударом, словом, делом. Смехом, молчанием, шуткой, поцелуем – да не с тобой, а не-с-тем.   
У Тони было сердце из голубого хрусталя, не такое, как у всех. У Стива тоже было сердце из голубого хрусталя, не как у всех.   
  
У Тони сердце горело газовым огнем, пылало как тысячи солнц, как целый мир, тонущий в нестерпимом свете, сгорающий, безумный, обжигающий. У Стива сердце было заморожено во льдах, холодное, гладкое и спящее. Покрытое льдистой корочкой, украшенное инеем, причудливым узором.   
  
Тони отдает свое сердце Стиву, приносит и вкладывает в его ладони, пылающее, полное любви, мечтаний и робких надежд. Вкладывает чистое, сохраненное прекрасным, несмотря на все горести. Благородное, честное.  
  
Стив отдает свое сердце Тони, приносит и вкладывает в его ладони, замерзшее, уставшее, болящее. Почти треснутое, потертое болью и войнами.   
  
Тони греет сердце Стива, и то вспыхивает вечным огнем, словно заряженное электричеством. Тони отогревает его сначала возле своего пылающего в груди реактора, а после держит рядом в своих мастерских. И оно согревается от гула машин, от смеха Тони, от его энтузиазма и силы воли. Оно согревается и зажигается, светится. Тони любит его сильнее всего на свете и бережет вернее, чем свою собственную жизнь.  
  
Стив греется пылающим сердцем Тони, прячется за его пламенем от ледяных кошмаров, открывает глаза в страхе посреди ночи, видит — оно горит рядом, надежное, верное, сильное. Стив касается его ярких граней и обжигает пальцы, пока не становится той же температуры, пока не зажигается сам и не начинает пылать точь-в-точь Великий лондонский пожар. Неугасающее прекрасное пламя.  
  
Но там, на старой советской базе, он видит, как пробегают трещины на этом сердце, когда Тони смотрит на запись. Сердце треснуло, когда он ответил:  
  
— Да, я знал.  
  
Сердце треснуло, когда он сказал:  
  
— Но он мой друг.   
  
Но там, на старой советской базе, он разбивает щитом сердце Тони на миллиард сверкающих осколков, замерзших тут же - в бесконечном ледяном холоде. Осколки пылающего сердца обращаются в льдинки, а потом, собранные дрожащими руками, оказываются растоплены горячими слезами пылающей, как тысячи солнц, Пеппер однажды по весне.  
  
— Вот так, — шепчет пылающая Пеппер, склеивая его сердце супер-клеем, собирая, как пазлы, как мозаику.  
  
— Спасибо, — шепчет отогревающийся в её тепле Тони.  
  
В его сейфе, скрытое от всех, вместе с телефоном и письмом, лежит целое и невредимое сердце Стива, мать его, Роджерса. 


End file.
